Haleb6X20
by prettylittleliarshaleb
Summary: Pretending that We never saw Hanna unconscious at the bell tower, what happened to her?, Who took her?, And how is Caleb going to save her? Based on 6X20. HALEB
1. Hanna's gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars or any of the characters**

 **Hey guys this is just my thought of what I think should have happened in 6X20 and what I'm hoping will happen. Just pretend that Hanna was never taken to the bell tower xx Enjoy!**

Calebs POV

"Oh my god i should have checked the floors! I'm such an idiot!" I said pacing across the wooden floor boards with my right hand going through my hair.

"Caleb, who would have thought to do that?" Ezra said trying to calm me down.

"A!" I shot back, ignoring the worried looks Ezra and Aria gave me.

"Caleb calm down, Hanna's going to be fine" Aria said grabbing my arm trying to stop me.

"I need to find Hanna so we can get her back, we don't know who has her or what there gonna do to her she could already be de-"

"Caleb dont think like that!" Aria cut me off.

"I'll go down the hole and see where it leads to" I say getting the flashlight out of the duffel bag of tools i bought with me.

"No Caleb you can't do that, it could be a trap" Ezra said.

"I have to try and A wouldn't have tried to cover it up so much if they wanted us to find it" I say.

"Caleb are you sure you want to do this?" Aria said calmly.

"I'm sure" I say while she hugs me.

"Be careful, call us as soon as you get out of there" Ezra says as they watch me crawl into the hole.

"I will" I say just before going in all the way, "Oh, and Aria... Tell Spencer I'm sorry" And with that i was going crawling through the small dirty space desperate to find the girl i love and protect her from whatever sicko has her.

* * *

Hanna's POV

I wake up cold, tired, confused and covered in dirt. All i remember was hearing a knock on the door and as I walk over to it i was about to ask who it was but then some one hits me at the back of my head and i was out.

The room i was in looked like an old Diner with big glass windows on the wall entrance and tabled and chairs everywhere. Theres no one here and I'm lying on the floor alone scared and none of my friends know where I am and quite frankly, neither do I.

* * *

Caleb's POV

I start breathing in fresh air as i come to the end of the tunnel. I find myself in the woods in the middle of nowhere. I call Ezra as soon as i stand up.

"Hey, Ezra"

"Caleb!, Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Im fine but this tunnel just leads to a forest but I see a street light so i'll probalby head towards that and see if i can find anything"

"Look on your map app and see where you are so we can come to you"

"Okay 1 sec" I quickly check the app to see where i am. "Tyler state Park"

"We'll get there as soon as we can"

I hang up and make my way toward the road eager to find Hanna.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Aria, he's at Tyler state park, we need to hurry" Ezra says as Spencer, Toby and Mona come storming in, followed by Emily.

"Oh My God is everyone okay?" Spencer says as she runs into Aria's arms. "Have you heard anything about Hanna?, anything about A? Wait where's Caleb?"

Ezra gives a ' _I'm not going to be the one telling your best friend that her boyfriend is looking for your other best friend which is also her boyfriends ex'_ look to Aria.

"Spence, he's gone to look for Hanna" Aria said. "He went down that hole to see if it led to where she is"

"No one stopped him!" Toby chimed in.

"This is Caleb were talking about he would go to the ends of the earth for Hanna" Spencer says angrily.

"Spencer, you cant seriously be angry at him for trying to save Hanna, she's our best friend, you should be happy" Emily says sternly still holding a grudge towards Spencer that she was dating Caleb, _Hanna's_ Caleb.

Spencer looked at the ground ashamed for what she said before Mona cleared the awkward silence.

"Look guys if we don't hurry up something might happen so lets stop with the chit chat and get our asses in the car"

"Your right, but lets not split up in different cars its too dangerous to be alone so everyone get in my van with me and Spence and we'll come back later to get everyone's cars" Toby says as everyone follows him out the door and into his van.

* * *

Hanna's POV

I finally get on my feet looking down at my five inch heels ' _why did i wear heels on today of all days?'._ I walk around the old Diner and try to open the glass door but its locked so I pick up a chair and i'm about to smash through it until someone crabs my arm and twists me around.

"So your awake" He says smiling.

I drop the chair i had in my hands and cover my hand over my mouth.

"H.. H... Holbrook?" I choke out.

"Hello Hanna, its been a long time" He says while smirking.

"Why have you brought me here" I wanted to say that in a meaner way but it just came out like terrified whisper.

"I knew from the start you weren't the one who killed Charlotte but i didn't miss a chance to get my hands on you" He says while slipping his hands round my waist making me cringe.

"Why did you want to find Charlotte's killer anyways?" I say moving away from him.

"Charlotte and I were in love for a long time but when you and your friends got her sent to a mental institution where i couldn't see her so i had to get my revenge."

"I'm sorry about that but ... why were you so sure it was one of us?

"It had to of been one of you dumb bitches! You guys wanted her dead after what she did to you, why else would you have asked for her to leave the institution, it was all apart of your plan!" He began to rase his voice so i put my head down and backed away from him.

"Its okay Hanna, I'm not going to hurt you" He said while smirking with his lips ghosting against mine. "I've always had my eyes on you, ever since you kissed me" He had his face right in front of mine and his hands around my waist snaking down to my ass.

"get away from me" I say while trying to get him off me.

"I've already lost one blonde I'm not losing another" After he said that he crashed his lips to mine and through me against the wall, feeling my bare legs i regretted wearing a short pencil skirt, _as well_ as a blouse barely buttoned at the top _and_ heels on top of it all.

"STOP" i scream as i try to struggle out of his arms.

He carried on kissing me and holding me tighter, so tight my arms started to get numb. He lifted my legs off the ground and wrapped them around his waist, slowly pulling up my skirt.

* * *

Calebs POV

I wonder around a ghost town filled with nothing. There is very few houses and when i passed one i noticed that most of the lights were off anyway. I come across a old Diner with all the lights surprisingly on but theres nothing and no one around it. It seemed suspicious to me so I started walking towards it calling Ezra.

"Caleb have you found anything?"

"I don't know, I'm heading towards an old Diner so if you see it meet me there, i'll just ask whoever works in here if they've seen a blonde girl"

"Okay but its a small area so also ask if anyone sketchy might live there"

I drowned out everything Ezra was saying to me when i saw a man pounding Hanna against the wall with one hand covering her mouth and the other unbuttoning her shirt.

"Caleb?... Caleb? Hello...is everything okay?

"Ezra..." I couldn't get the words out, my mouth went dry.

"What is it?"

"I found Hanna, she's at the diner i can see her" I say running towards it.

"were almost there were coming!" With that i hung up and tried to open the door but it was locked and the man heard me.

I saw Holbrook release Hanna from his arms and Hanna ran up to the glass bashing her hands against it shouting "HELP ME PLEASE!" While tears continued to rapidly flow down her cheeks. ' _she's been here for hours, what has he been doing to her'_ i thought as tears welled up in my eyes knowing that I was the reason she was crying because I failed to protect her.

Holbrook suddenly twisted her around and hit her in the head so hard it made her fall to the ground screaming.

"Hanna!"

She got up slowly as he continued kissing her and thrusted her hard against the wall and i heard her crying and screaming. I got my phone out of my pocket and called the please, told them where i was and told them to hurry.

"Hanna its okay I'm coming" I shout as I jiggle the handle trying to break it. It was almost broken off but i knew it needed more force but just thinking about someone hurting Hanna made so angry and the fact that it was my fault made me even angrier that the handle actually broke off and the door flew open.

* * *

Hanna's POV

I heard the door fly open and Caleb scream my name. Suddenly Holbrook was ripped away from me and when i open my eyes i see Caleb punching Holbrook right in the jaw.

"Don't you ever touch her again" Caleb shouts in his face.

The police suddenly stormed in followed by Aria, Ezra, Mona, Spencer, Toby and Emily and they arrested him.

"Gabriel Holbrook, you have been arrested for the kidnapping and attempted assault and Rape of Hanna Marin, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law" The police man said as he put the handcuffs on him and put him in the police car.

"Caleb!" I run into his arms not even caring that my blouse was unbuttoned so my Lacey bra was on show or that Holbrook had pulled my pencil skirt so high you could almost see my underwear. Or the fact that Spencer was probably watching.

"Oh my god, Hanna i was so worried about you" He whispered as he held me so tight in his arms i could barely breath. "I'm so sorry i let this happen to you!"

I felt so safe in his arms i never wanted to be released from his embrace. "Caleb you didn't! It was my idea and you just said yes so you could protect me cause you know i would have done it anyway"

"I promise i'll never let anything happen to you again" He whispered into my ear still holding me so tight. It was the perfect moment until i noticed Spencer looking at us with her arms crossed next to the girls.

"I think you should let go" I whisper quiet in his ear.

"Why? Am i hurting you, did i say somethi-"

"Caleb! You need to let go and go to Spencer she looks so pissed off! Thank you so much for saving me, i don't even wanna think about what would of happened if you hadn't of found me" i cringed at the thought and then fixed my outfit and walked away receiving hugs from the rest of the girls and even Toby and Ezra but Spencer just went straight up to Caleb jumping in his arms without a word to me or the other girls.

"Caleb! I was so worried about you" Spencer said to him.

' _gee thanks spence, even though i was the one dragged through a dirt hole, knocked out and malested by a creep'_ i thought.

"Hanna, are you okay!" Spencer finally said.

"I'm fine"

"Hanna Marin?" A police man said behind me.

"Thats me"

"We need to take you down to the hospital to get you checked and then when your ready we'll take you down to the station to take your statement" The police man said.

"Hanna, do you want us to go with you?" Caleb said as I walked away.

I was about to reply with a yes but Spencer got there before me. "Caleb, she's fine she doesn't need a babysitter" She said while pushing him back.

I waited for him to stand up to her but he just stood there like an idiot exchanging looks to the both of us.

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms giving him a death stare until i finally broke the awkward silence. "Don't worry bout me. Aria and Em said they'd go with me." And with that the girls and i were out the door in a police car.

"Hanna, were so glad your okay, we were all so worried about you" Emily said in the car.

"Thanks but i don't think Spencer was" I replied.

"She was worried, its just.. she was jealous that Caleb went after you"

"Hanna... what happened before... Ezra and I came in. Ezra seemed clueless but i could sense that we walked in on some deep convo" Aria said.

"We were just talking...and then i told him i still loved him... and then he kissed me" I replied

"He kissed you!" Emily said shocked.

"Guys how do i tell Spencer, she's gonna be so angry at me and i don't want her to hate me or Caleb! Should I just not tell her and leave it?" I said worried.

"Hanna you need to relax, its gonna be okay because Em and I are on your side so if she gets angry we'll tell her straight" Aria said.

"Thanks guys"

* * *

 **This is my first one hope you liked it and sorry if you didn't (: If you wanna find out how Spencer and Jordan will react read the next chapter, ill be posting it soon! By loves xx**


	2. Telling Spencer

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter! There isn't any haleb in this one I'm afraid but there will be in the next. Hope everyones excited for this one, enjoy!xx**

Hanna's POV

The girls all came over to Lucas' house after we got back from the station cause they didn't want me to be alone as my mum's on a work seminar in NewYork. If my mum new what happened today then she would rush back but i didn't want her to worry.

"Han do you want cream on your hot chocolate?" Em shouted from the kitchen.

"Please" I replied.

Em and Aria were in the kitchen making the hot chocolate so it was just me and Spencer and i was debating whether or not to tell her about Caleb.

"So... You were pretty lucky Caleb found you" Spencer said to me.

"Yeh I don't know what would have happened if he didn't"

"Im surprised he was so quick to come after you"

"Really, why?"

"Cause its not like you two are together anymore"

"Spence that doesn't mean were not still friends, after all we've known each other for so long and we know so much about each other so we'll always be friends"

Spencer began to get a little jealous. "I know you will" She sighed.

"Spence... Theres something i need to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"I...when... when Caleb and I were in the motel room... he... we said some things and... we kissed." I stuttered.

Spencer just stayed silent staring at me with her mouth wide open. "you... you WHAT?!" She shouted as she stood up pacing around the room.

"Spenc, we didn't mean to it just happe-"

"How could you do this to me! I'm supposed to be your best friend!" She said as Em and Aria came in.

"WHAT!" I started shouting. "How could i do that to you?, How could you do that to me! I was with Caleb for 7 years on and off, He was my first love, i lost my virginity to him! When i wanted to be with wren i felt so bad for even liking him because you guys were together for all of two weeks! I didn't want to do that to you because you my best friend and i love you so much that i wouldn't want to hurt you like that."

"Guys calm down" Aria said rubbing my shoulder.

"Aria, she kissed Caleb behind my back no I'm not going to calm down" Spencer shouted.

"Spence, don't even go there" Emily chimed in. "You know how hard it must have been for Hanna to see you and Caleb together"

Spencer just stayed silent.

"Look Spence I'm sorry" I said in tears. "I never meant to hurt you and we can just forget it ever happened"

After a few minutes "The truth is, i always thought you and Caleb were perfect together and ever since me and Caleb have been together i could feel that he was still in love with you"

We both stopped crying and she forgave me and i forgave her but i still didn't know where Caleb and i stood.

We were all asleep on the massive expensive sofas in Lucas' living room until a text woke me up and when i read it i froze.

' _Did you really think he was the only one Hanna? Watch out. Do whatever i say or Caleb finds out about what really happened on his birthday between you and Mitch. -A.D.'_

* * *

I was awake all night thinking about what this new ' _A'_ had sent me.

"Guys i just got a text from my mum, she needs me home for some sort of celebration for winning the election and then i have to-" Spencer said.

"Calm down spence!" Aria cut her off. "go be with your mum"

"Han are you sure your gonna be okay?"

"Yes i'll be fine" I hugged her.

"Love you Han"

"I love you too Spence"

As soon as Spence left, the girls and i sat down with some coffee.

"Han, you okay?" Em said taking me out of my day dream.

"yeah...yeah I'm fine"

"look Hanna nothings gonna happen, Holbrook is now in jail and far away, so he can't get you so you don't need to be scar-"

I cut Em off from rambling "Its not that!... Its just... I got a text last night from that same number who texted all of you saying 'thanks for giving me Hanna'"

"Oh my god, what did they say?" Aria said.

I showed them the text and they just gave me confused and worried looks.

"Theres another one of them!" Em said. "Who's Mitch by the way"

"No one don't worry about it, I wanted to show you guys this text last night when i got it but it mentions Caleb and-"

"We get it" Em said laughing. "But Hanna don't you think its a bit dangerous to be following this sick persons rules?"

"I guess i'll have to" I say sighing.

* * *

I was just lying in bed watching _full house_ until the door of the apartment swung open. The girls had all gone home so i was scared to death of who it could be.

"Hello?" i said shaking.

"Hanna?"

I sighed in relief hearing it was Lucas. "in here"

"Hey sorry if i startled you, i probably should have rang first"

"No don't worry this is your house"

"How are you"

"That depends, did you here about Holbrook?, cause then i think you'll know my answer" I replied.

"I heard he got arrested but i didn't find out how, do you know?

"Well he may have... kind of... kidnapped me... but its ok now don't worry!" I saw Lucas' jaw drop.

"Oh My God! Are you okay?" He hugged me.

"I'm fine now thank you"

Lucas was so cute and looked after me the hole day, it was perfect until i got another text.

' _Aw how sweet you have little Lucas looking after you. Make a move on Lucas and make it long or i'll tell Caleb all about it ...-A.D.'_

I can't believe whoever this A.D. would make me use Lucas. I don't know how I'm gonna do it and I know he had a crush on me so I don't want to hurt his feeling.

* * *

It had been an hour since i read the text and i got another one. _'Quick!, or Caleb finds out-A.D.'_

I was holding my phone staring at the screen when Lucas came behind me with the popcorn.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine, did you choose a movie" I say while hiding my phone.

"I'm thinking... ' _just go with it'_ ?"

"perfect".

We were both on the sofa sharing a blanket and all i could think about was how i was going to do this and 'A.D.' said it had to be 'long' which just made it worse.

"Lucas?" I said my face inches away from his.

"Yeah"

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his kissing him with force when on the inside i hated it thinking about how Caleb would react if he found out about what happened that night with Mitch and how he would react to A.D. threatening me and how he would react to me kissing Lucas.

It was about 30 seconds until his hands started all over me so i had to pull away.

"I have to go" I grabbed my handbag and ran out the door.

* * *

"You kissed him!" Aria said.

"I had to!"

"Well, did he kiss back?"

"Yes. i think he still has his high school crush on me" I say cringing. "Aria seriously what do i do?"

"Look you may not agree with me but i think you should tell him"

"what do you mean"

"i _mean_ show him the text, he's Lucas he's not going to be angry he'll be supportive you know it"

"I guess..."

* * *

I was walking to Lucas' all nervous of what he had to say, he might be so angry at me.

' _knock knock knock'_

"who is it?"

"Hanna"

He rushed to the door and opened it. "Hanna what happened where did you go?"

"I'm so sorry Lucas i didn't mean to kiss you, well i did mean to kiss you, but i didn't want to, not that i don't want to I'm sure lots of girls wan-"

"Hanna slow down!" He cut me off.

"Sorry"

"Hanna please be honest with me, why did you do it?"

"Its just.. you know about the whole 'A' 'Dollhouse' thing?. Well the texts stopped after Charlotte got sent to the mental institution but after Charlotte was Murdered they started again. Holbrook confessed that it was him to me yesterday but i got another text last night from the same person"

"what did it say?"

"It said that i had to do whatever they said or they would tell someone special to me something that would make them upset and angry so i'm doing what they say and one of the orders happened to be to kiss you" I said welling up with tears.

"Hanna come here" He said hugging me. "You should have just shown me the text, you know you can trust me"

"I know i can"

"What's Jordan gonna say about this?"

"I'm not going to say a word and i would appreciate it if you do the same thing"

"Of course"

* * *

 **Sorry guys this one wasn't very interesting but next chapter you get to find out what Hanna's hiding about Mitch with a flashback! Love you guys xx**


	3. What happened with Mitch

**Hi everyone, thank you for all my lovely reviews xx Hope you guys are excited for what Hanna's hiding, one of you guessed it in the reviews! Enjoy xx**

* * *

Hannas POV

Lucas left about half an hour ago when he got a call from work. I was running a bath so i was just lounging in my towel waiting until the bath was full until i remembered that I've been ignoring Caleb's texts all day so i decided to finally read them. There was 9 missed calls and so manny texts.

'Hanna, Its me, Caleb. Call me.'

'please Han'

'Stop ignoring me Hanna'

'I understand that your angry, I should have stood up to Spencer and gone with you to the station, i'm sorry'

'I saw Spence today, we ended things for good'

'Hanna please call me or just send me a text, Im worried about you'

I was reading all his texts until i heard a knock on the door. I stupidly left my phone on the table on the table without turning it off. ' _that has to be Lucas, he left his keys her'_ I thought as i grabbed his keys from the side opening the door.

"Caleb?" I say putting the keys down.

Caleb looked at me in my short towel which showed my boobs really badly.

"Caleb what are you doing here" I continued, crossing my arms, soon realizing that i probably pushed my boobs up even higher.

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I don't know i just... I don't know"

"What's that sound?" Caleb said referring to the running water.

"Oh, i was just running a bath but it can wait. Come in, i'll just turn off the water and get changed."

Caleb sat down and saw my phone lying there, _on._ I can't believe i left my phone on iMessage right where he could see it. He noticed there was a chat with 'A.D.' and opened it, right when i walked in.

"Cale-"

"Hanna why is A.D. talking about Mitch?" He said angry.

"Caleb its not what you think"

"Then what is it Hanna?" He began shouting. "What happened with Mitch on my birthday that i don't know about and A.D. does?!"

"Caleb it was a long time ago its not important"

"Yes it is Hanna! Mitch was my best friend I deserve to know"

"okay okay...'

 _ ***flashback* hannas POV**_

Mitch was Calebs best friend so him and me decided to throw a surprise party for his 22nd birthday at Mitch's house because he lives in a massive mansion. I decided to wear Caleb's favorite dress, which was a tight red body con which was so short and had plenty of cleavage and it had a black lace waistband which made my bust show even more. It was a dress i would never have worn, EVER because it was way too slutty but when Caleb and i were shopping I said he could chose one thing from the whole shop and thats what he chose. I decided not to wear underwear that night as a present for him later and I also wasn't wearing a bra as the dress had a built in one.

"Everybody get down Caleb's car's outside, he'll be here any second" I said to everyone.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as Caleb walked in.

I jumped into his arms and planted a long kiss on his lips.

"You did this?" Caleb said with his arms around my waist while everyone started dancing.

"Yeah, me and Mitch"

"Thank you" He said kissing me. "and thank you Mitch" He said bringing him into a man hug.

An hour past and the party was great, Everyone loved it but everyone was so drunk, including me and Caleb.

"Hey Caleb, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom" I shouted over the loud music, slurring each word as i was drunk.

"Okay"

The house was massive but since we weren't aloud upstairs there wasn't many bathrooms and there was about 400-500 people here so the lines were massive.

I got in a line behind about 15 people and i really had to pee as i drank way too much.

"Hanna?" I felt a hand on my low back so I turned around.

"Mitch! The party's great isn't it!"

"Yeah but it sounds like you've had a lot to drink" He said laughing and i laughed back. "You in line for the bathroom?"

"Yeah" i say rolling my eyes looking at the queue.

"Here come with me" He said grabbing my arm leading me upstairs.

"Wait, i thought we weren't allowed upstairs?"

"Its my house, besides, your special to me, i'll make an exception" He said as i forced a fake smile.

I looked around for Caleb while we were walking up the stairs but the house was so big he could have been anywhere.

"Here, use my bathroom" He said leading me in his room.

"Thank you!" I say running into the bathroom.

I peed and fixed my hair and makeup and pulled down my dress feeling uncomfortable from getting weird looks from guys i don't even know.

"Done?"

"Yeh. So.. this your bedroom?"

"Yeah. You know I've always been really jealous of Caleb" He said moving closer towards me.

"Really, why?" I say getting nervous.

"Because he's always had the best.." He says snaking his hands around my waist.

"The best? The best what?..." And with that he pressed his lips to mine and pushed me down on his bed.

"Mitch! What are you doing, get off of me!"

"Shut up Hanna!" He said unzipping my dress.

"Your Caleb's best friend!, please don't do this to him, to me!"

"Please Hanna, I know you like me you've been giving me all the signals"

"Like what!?" I screamed.

"Like when you always ask me to join in on your dates and you always wear cute outfits for me, and act extra nice with me"

"I ask you to come with us because your Caleb's friend and he loves us both and I don't wear cute outfits for you, I wear them for Caleb!, and for your information, i don't _act extra nice_ with you, i'm nice to you because i thought you were my friend you asshole!"

He slapped me and continued ripping off my dress.

He saw that i didn't have a bra or pants on and smirked at me. "Wow you came prepared"

"Stop it! Please!"

After 15 minutes of him hitting me and forcing me to have sex with him, while i was screaming in pain he finally got off of me.

"See you downstairs, _sweetheart"_ He said winking.

I just laid in his bed crying until i finally got up and put my dress on because if i took too long Caleb would get worried and come looking for me and see me crying so i would have to avoid a million questions.

I Fixed my hair and makeup and went downstairs.

"Hanna! There you are I've been looking all over for you!" Caleb said.

"Sorry, the line in the bathroom was really long"

"25 minutes long?"

"Guess so.."

"Hey guys, hows the birthday boy?, enjoying the party?" Mitch said.

Tears stung my eyes as he put his hand on my ass.

"Its great thank you guys so much!" Caleb said. "Han are you okay?" He said noticing me feeling uncomfortable.

"I... I just don't... I don't feel well, I think i'm gonna go home" I replied.

"Oh I'll come with you" He said stroking my arm. "Hey whats this bruise from?" He said referring to the purple marks on my arm from when Mitch was squeezing them too hard.

"No you stay here i'm fine and this bruise is nothing don't worry bout it, i just... tripped in the bathroom"

"Oh... Okay. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? You know i don't min-"

"Caleb I'm sure, i'll see you later" I said while he hugged me.

"Bye _sweetheart_ , hope you feel better" Mitch said as he hugged me and all i wanted to do was scream and run into Caleb's arms and tell him all about it.

"Thanks, Bye" I quickly said as i ran through the doors and hopped in a taxi.

 _ **flashback over**_

"WHAT?" Caleb shouted standing up squeezing his fists. "I can't believe he did that to you!, why didn't you tell me when i got home?!"

"I didn't want to make you upset and you know you would have _actually_ murdered him!"

"I actually _will_ murder him! He hit you _and_ slept with you! That is not okay Hanna!" He said fuming.

I started crying thinking of what a big mistake it was of me not telling him. "Can-we-just-drop-it" I muttered in tears.

His face suddenly turned from wanting to kill someone to feeling sorry for me. "Hanna i was your boyfriend at the time you know i could've protected you" He said in a much calmer way but then he changed back to being angry."But why would you go into his bedroom!?" And that he did not say calm at all.

"It's not like I knew he was gonna do it! He told me he i could use his bathroom he didn't tell me he had feelings for me, and believe it or not i really thought he was my friend too!" I said being really angry at him because he was really angry at me.

He just stared at me still in tears for a few minutes. "look Hanna, i'm sorry" He said sitting with his head down really upset. "I'm just angry that he did that... he was my best friend and he hurt the most important thing in my life. I'm so sorry i didn't stay with you at all times, i'm sorry i made you buy that revealing outfit which probably made him do what he did when he saw how sexy you looked"

I laughed and looked into his eyes and before i knew it he was kissing me.

I pulled away for a second. "By the way the only reason i was always so caught up in work wasn't because i wanted to avoid _you,_ it was because i wanted to avoid Mitch. He used to stay in the spare room most nights cause you guys worked together and i didn't feel comfortable being in the house with him, so i would stay late until you guys were asleep and go in early too distract myself from what.. you know... happened."

"Its good to know you weren't avoiding me" He said before he kissed me again.

 _'Knock knock knock'_

"Who's that?" He said pulling away from the heated kiss.

"Probably Lucas, he forgot his keys" I sighed.

I walked up to the door and my heart literately stopped beating.

"M...M...Mitch?" I shrieked.

"Wow Hanna you look even better that ever" He said putting his hands on my hips and leaning in.

Luckily Caleb got there just in time. "Back off you Bastard!" He said punching him.

"Caleb!? What are you doing here!" He said rubbing his jaw.

" _Me_? What the fuck are _you_ doing here" Caleb shouted back, standing in front of me being all protective.

"Your girlfriend sent me this!" He said handing Caleb a piece of paper.

' _To Mitch_

 _I know we haven't talked for a while but i've realized that I really missed you._

 _That special night on Caleb's birthday wasn't right at the time but Caleb and i have been broken up for ages now and i'm ready for you._

 _I know now that you are the one for me and you always have been._

 _If your free and single please come to Rosewood, Pensilvania Apartment building room 21a._

 _Yours always,_

 _Love Hanna_

 _xxx'_

After Caleb read it he got even angrier. "She didn't wright this and by the way i owe you another black eye for what you did to Hanna on my birthday!" Caleb punched him again.

"Caleb!" I shouted.

"How could you do this to me man? You were my best friend and you knew how serious Hanna and I were" Caleb said to Mitch.

"Dude she's hot! Every guy at the party wanted to bang her but none of them had the guts too so I made a bet that i would make £20 if i kissed her and £50 if i slept with her." Mitch said laughing as if he thought Caleb would join in.

Caleb's eyes grew wide and so did mine and Caleb's face looked very angry. "You stupid dick!" Caleb grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Caleb stop he's not worth it!" I said to Caleb and he finally released him. "Mitch just go"

Straight after Mitch left i got a text.

' _It was my job to tell Caleb. Not yours. Don't worry Hanna I have more secrets to spill and when i get bored of threatening you with secrets, i'll just kill you. Hmmm... Now thinking about it, that sounds way better! Watch out...-A.D.'_

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one and you were surprised about the Mitch story and that he showed up in rosewood! Please review and if you have any suggestions of what kind of stuff you like whether its Caleb saving Hanna, Caleb getting jealous, Hanna and Lucas, Hanna with the girls, anything! Just tell me what stuff you like and i'll add it. love you xxx**


	4. Telling Jordan

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews xx Hope everyone has enjoyed the last 3 chapters and is excited for this one! xxx**

Hanna's POV

Mitch had left a few minutes ago so i went to get Caleb some ice for his hand. "Here" I said placing the ice in a tea towel and gently placing it on his fist.

"Thanks"

"Caleb, you didn't have to do that"

"Yes i did. He's an i idiot, I hate him!"

"Caleb, he was your best friend, don't hate him just because of me-"

"He slept with you for money Hanna!" He shouted.

I stayed quiet for a few minutes before replying it. "Its not great seeing your best friend with the person you love is it?"

 _'knock knock knock'_

"That _has_ to be Lucas" I said getting up.

"Hanna its me" A voice said from outside the door and my hand covered my mouth in shock.

"Hanna what is it?" Caleb said noticing that i was scared.

"Shhhh!" I whispered. "Its Jordan! Wait in my bathroom" I told Caleb, pushing him in my room.

I fixed my outfit and opened the door.

"Jordan! What are you doing here?" I said hugging him.

"I wanted to surprise you" He said just before kissing me. "I've missed you" He whispered seductivly in my ear.

"I've missed you too, but i think we need to talk"

"How about we don't talk?" He said picking my legs up wrapping them around his waste carrying me into my room while kissing me. I immediately regretted wearing shorts.

I felt awkward kissing him in my room knowing that Caleb was just next to us in the bathroom and could probably hear everything. "Look i'd love too but i need to talk to you" I said as he placed me on the bed, laying on me.

"We can talk later..."He said kissing me once again.

"Jordan, no" I said calm but getting quite annoyed that he wasn't listening to me. He carried on kissing me so I tried pushing him off. "Excuse me, earth to Jordan! Can you not hear me or something, get off me we need to talk!"

"I told you theres time to talk later!" He said kissing me again.

I knew the only way to get him off me was to just tell him straight. "Jordan I kissed someone else" I blurted out.

He got off me and looked at me angrily. "YOU WHAT!?"

I got off from the bed and tried to calm him down. "Im sorry I'm sorry i really am-"

"Does this person happen to be Caleb?"

I just stayed silent not making eye contact with him.

"I knew you still had feelings for him!" He shouted.

"Jordan it doesn't mean i didn't love you!"

"Your such a bitch!" He said slapping me.

"Jordan!"

"I did everything for you and all you did was cheat on me!"

"I'm sorry! Let me explain!"

"Shut up Slut!" He shouted and slapped me again _hard_ and ran out the door.

I ran after him but he slammed the door in my face. I leaned on the door and sunk down to my knees crying.

"Hanna are you okay?"

"No. Did you hear everything?"

"I came out when he hit you the second time but before i could lay him out he was gone."

"Caleb i think you should go" I say standing up.

"What? No, what if Mitch or Jordan comes back and hurts you!"

"i'll be fine i just... i just need to be alone right now"

"Fine" He sighed. "But please call me"

"I will, Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

"You told Jordan!" Aria shrieked.

"I had too! Caleb and i couldn't properly be together if i was still engaged"

"We understand" Em said.

"Guys Caleb saw the text A.D. sent me so I told him about Mitch and then Mitch came to Lucas' apartment because _apparently_ i sent him a letter telling him to come to rosewood and as soon as Mitch left i got this text."

"It was my job to tell Caleb. Not yours. Don't worry Hanna I have more secrets to spill and when i get bored of threatening you with secrets, i'll just kill you. Hmmm... Now thinking about it, that sounds way better! Watch out...-A.D." Aria read it out loud.

"Hanna, you need to be so careful" Spencer said.

"I know but i feel like this A.D. has a way of getting what they want"

"Just stay with someone at all times and try and stay at Lucas' apartment" Spencer said.

"I'll try." I sighed. "So Aria, are you an Ezra official?" I say trying to change the subject.

* * *

Emily's POV

I was at the brew getting my usual coffee on my way to see Hanna cause she needs to cancel everything about her wedding and tell people that its off and i wanted to be there for her. I turned around after i paid for my coffee and saw Caleb.

"Hey Caleb, how are you?"

"Hi Em, Im okay, have you heard from Hanna? I was with her yesterday and she said she'd call but she hasn't and i'm worried about her"

"I spoke to her yesterday and i'm going over to see her right now, I can tell her to call you?"

"Thanks Em"

"Caleb you don't need to worry about her, that text she got yesterday from A.D. was probably just to scare her, I'm sure they won't actually do anything"

Caleb looked confused and didn't speak for a few moments. "What text?"

I realized that he was completely clueless about it. "Hanna didn't tell you?"

"Em, what text are you taking about?" He said angrily.

"Sorry i gotta go bye" I said as i practically ran to my car.

I finally got to Lucas' place after a 10 minute drive of me feeling so bad about letting it slip that Hanna got another text.

"Hey Han" I say walking in the door.

"Hey Em where've you been, thought you were coming 20 minutes ago?"

"Yeah i may have left the house late and then i sort of... ran in to Caleb, he wants you to call him"

"Yeah i might do later"

"I may have told him about the text" I blurted out. "I'm sorry Hanna i didn't mean to I-"

"Em don't worry about it, i forgot to tell you that i didn't want Caleb to know so how could you know. what did he say?"

"He just seemed confused, But he's really worried about you"

"i know" She sighed.

* * *

Hanna's POV

Em just left and we had called almost 40 people telling them that were not having the wedding anymore. I know i have to call Caleb cause otherwise he'll get so worried and come over.

"Caleb?"

"Hanna can I come over?"

"Well its not really the best time i kinda just wanna-"

"Actually I'm already here"

"What?"

"Open the door"

I opened it and hung up.

"Why are you here?"

"You weren't calling me and i was worried, and what text was Em talking about?"

"Nothing"

He raised his eyebrows at me and crossed his arms. "Hanna if you don't tell me then i'm gonna hack your phone and see for myself"

"Caleb you can't do that!"

"I can if your in trouble!"

"I'm not in trouble i just... A.D. wants to... Just read for yourself" I said showing him the text.

"It was my job to tell Caleb. Not yours. Don't worry Hanna I have more secrets to spill and when i get bored of threatening you with secrets, i'll just kill you. Hmmm... Now thinking about it, that sounds way better! Watch out...-A.D." Caleb said. "Hanna why didn't you tell me when you got it?"

"I didn't want you to worry"

"Hanna come here" He said pulling me into a hug. "You know you can tell me anything"

"I know"

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter, i know it was shorter but oh well. I might make this the last because i just don't know what else could happen. If you have any ideas of what to add or how to finish it, please wright a comment xxxxxxxx love you x**


	5. Where are the girls?

**Hi everyone! Thanks for my reviews, i got a few requests on Caleb saving Hanna again so i'll make sure to do that. Enjoy! xxx**

Hanna's POV

Its been 4 days since i got that text from A.D.

I haven't got another text or order from them and i don't know whether that makes me happy or just scared.

"I'm thinking tequila sunrises and Malibu shots?" Em said getting 3 bottles out of Lucas' fridge and mixing them in 4 glasses.

"I'm so glad you used to work in a cocktail bar" Spencer said to Em as Aria and I laughed.

The girls came round for a girls night in so we could catch up on all things not to do with A.

We spent the night doing shots and laughing are heads off cause we were so drunk but for some reason I wasn't drinking as much as I usually do on a girls night.

We eventually crashed on the floor with empty bottles everywhere.

* * *

Spencer's POV

I woke up with the worst headache at 12am on Lucas' floor.

"Em" I said trying to wake her up. "Em"

"Wh..what"

"Em, Aria wake up. Wheres Hanna?" I said.

"I don't know, she didn't drink as much as us last night, we fell asleep before her"

"I'll call her" Aria said picking up her phone. "Its gone straight to voicemail"

"You don't think A.D. did something do you?" Em said.

"I don't know... I just... I don't wanna think about this new A getting a hold of her again" I replied.

We all stayed quiet of a few minutes all thinking about how twisted are lives have been ever since Charlotte died.

Emily finally interrupted the silence. "look guys, i think were reading to this a bit, she could have just went to the brew to get coffee or something we don't know so lets just calm down"

"Your right" I said. "I feel like shit, how much did we drink?"

"A lot" Aria said laughing. "You guys want some water?" She said walking to the fridge.

"Yes" Em and i chanted.

"G..Guys.." Aria said staring at a piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"Read this!" Aria said handing us the piece of paper.

 _'Don't worry, Hanna's fine, but she's mine now._

 _Act natural and if you get the police involved i'll kill her straight away._

 _Tell everyone she's gone back to New York._

 _I never wanted you three, or Charlottes killer, just Hanna,_

 _and she's not getting away this time._

 _Now i have her you'll never hear from me again,_

 _that is unless you call the police, then you'll be next. -A.D.'_

"Oh my god! Guys what are we gonna do, we can't call the police but we need to find her!" Emily said.

"Aria Call Ezra i'll call Toby and Em call Caleb" I said.

* * *

Caleb's POV

I was just sitting in my hotel room until i got a call from Emily. I was confused as to why she would call cause she's at Hanna's and also we don't really talk but i answered anyway.

"Emily?"

"Caleb, Hanna's missing we need your help"

"Missing? What do you mean missing?

"She's gone we need your help to find her"

"I'm coming over hold on"

I got to Lucas' after a short drive which felt like hours. As I walked in the girls were sitting in the living room looking scared and worried. I was a bit nervous to talk to Spencer especially if its about Hanna but i'm hoping we can get past it.

"Hey guys" I said sitting down as Ezra and Toby came walked in.

"Hey, is everyone okay?" Toby said worried.

"Yeah Aria why are we here?" Ezra said.

"Hanna's missing" Aria replied.

"What? We need to call the police!" Ezra said.

"No we can't! Read this" Spencer said showing all of us the note.

"Oh my god" I said after reading it. "When did this happen?"

"We found the note on the fridge this morning but we think A took her last night." Em said.

"Why? Wouldn't you hear her?" Toby said.

"No we were all drinking but for some reason Hanna wasn't drinking as much as us and usually she drinks the most but this time we all fell asleep before she did and we were out like a light" Spencer said.

"Did you call her?" I said.

"It went straight to voicemail"

"I'll try her again" I said getting my phone out dialing her number.

"Put it on speaker"

It rang a few times and i didn't think she'd pick up but she did.

"Hanna?" I said surprised she answered.

"Caleb! Oh my god please help me 'A' has me and he's locked me in here, and he says he's gonna get the girls next!" She yelled in tears.

"Hanna its okay we'll get you outta there where are you? and who's got you?"

We were all on edge waiting for a reply until we heard a loud scream come from her and then the call ended.

Everyone was silent for a minute just looking at each other I was almost in tears hearing Hanna beg for my help crying and the girls looked terrified.

"Guys don't worry were won't let 'A' get you too" Ezra said trying to calm them down

"We don't know what this A can do! They've already got Hanna twice!" Aria said.

"It says on the letter they wouldn't come for us, what made them change there mind?" Spencer said.

"They didn't change there mind it was there plan all along to make you think that they wouldn't be after you" Ezra said.

"Caleb can you track her number or something and find out where the call was coming from?"

"I'll try"

* * *

Aria's POV

Its been 2 days since Hanna's gone missing but as far as anyone knows she's gone back to New York.

The girls and I have been staying at Lucas' apartment so were together and 'A' won't look for us at home and if the guys come over to update us on how there search is going, none of our parents will be there. Lucas knows were staying here and the real reason Hanna's gone and he's probably the most worried of all of us, apart from Caleb of course.

Em, Spence and I were all watching _gossip girl_ on Netflix while the guys were together trying to find out who this A.D. is so they can find Hanna and protect us from him.

A large thud suddenly interrupted a Chuck and Blair moment.

"What the hell what th-" I said before Spencer cut me off.

"SSSHH" She said putting a finger over her mouth, pausing the TV.

Two more large thuds banged on the door.

"Oh my god you don't think thats A do you?" Em said whispering.

"I'll check" Spencer said looking through the glass hole in the door. "Its just a guy dressed in black you can't see the face"

"I'm calling Toby, he's a police officer he'll know what to do" I whispered.

 _ring ring ring_

"Aria?" Toby said.

"Toby, are you with Ezra and Caleb?"

"Yeah were hacking the surveillance footage of the apartment halls , why are you whispering?"

"Someone's banging on the door and we don't know who it is can you come over?"

"We'll be right there, don't open the door"

I was silent for a bit realizing what A was now doing. "Oh my god Toby, there knocking down the door!"

"Quick, hide for as long as you can, we'll be there soon, were in the car but stay on the phone to me" Toby said.

The girls and I ran into bathroom and locked the door with the light off and all hid behind the shower curtain terrified.

"Were in the bathroom but A's in the apartment"

"Aria, make sure you and the others are completely silent and when that bathroom light turns on none of you make any movements, and hide your phone somewhere on you, in your pocket or your boot or something, so if A gets you we'll be on the phone with you the whole time"

"Okay" I say putting the phone in my bra.

* * *

Caleb's POV

Toby, Ezra and I were in the car driving to Lucas' to see if the girls are ok.

I was driving and Toby had Aria on the phone on speaker but the girls were completely silent so we thought that A must be near.

We were silent waiting for the girls to say something.

I jumped and almost spun the car off the road when on the other end of the phone we heard loud screams.

"Oh my g-" I said.

"Shhh, we don't want A to hear us on the other end and hang up" Toby said.

"Lets just get to Lucas' and wait for the girls to speak to us" Ezra said.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If I'll probably be posting the next chapter either tomorrow or the next day for sure. Please review if you want more Haleb, Spanna, Haria, Hucas, Hemily or anything else that you like reading about, i would be happy to add it in. Lots of Love xxxx**


	6. Knowing the truth

**Hi everyone hope your excited for this chapter, sorry its late. Enjoy! xxx**

Caleb's POV

It was about an hour that we were sitting in Lucas' apartment waiting for Aria to talk to us while we were trying to hack the cameras of the building to see who's walked in and out.

The door handle was broken so we had no trouble getting in but the bathroom door was completely knocked down.

"Guys I got onto it!" I said showing them the security camera footage.

We were watching a man in a black hoodie walk up the stairs at the front of the building but from the angle the camera was at we couldn't see the face.

"Wait, pause it there" Ezra said.

I rewinded it and paused it at a split second where the man in black turned around slightly when he was waiting for the elevator.

"Is that?-" I said.

"Its Noel Kahn" Toby cut me off.

"Who's Noel Kahn?" Ezra said.

"Noel is a douche bag who used to go to school with the girls and went out with Aria and had a massive crush on Hanna" Toby replied to Ezra.

The cameras suddenly stopped working when Noel broke the handle to Lucas' door, so we couldn't see what he did with the girls.

* * *

Aria's POV

I woke up in a cold, dim bedroom confused and scared. I looked behind me and saw Emily and Spencer sleeping.

"Em, Spence wake up!"

"What is it-, wait where are we?" Em said as Spencer woke up.

"I dont know" I replied.

"Aria do you still have your phone?" Spencer said.

"Yeah i do" I said getting it out of my bra. "The call disconnected but i have service so i'll ring them"

"Ezra?" I say on the phone.

"Oh my god Aria are you okay?" Ezra said worried.

"Yeah, yeah i think so"

"Where are you?"

"I dunno, were in some sorta cabin kinda thing"

"Check the location on your phone" Caleb said.

"Kay" I said going on to the 'Maps app'. "It says were in... Ravenswood" I say surprised.

"Were coming but it will be like an hour" Ezra says.

"Okay"

"Aria, could you put hanna on the phone?" Caleb said eagerly.

"Caleb.. she's.. she's not here..."

"She's not with you?" He said angrily.

"Well she's could be in the cabin with us but she's not in the same r-" I stopped mid-sentence.

"Aria?" Caleb said wondering why i stopped talking.

"Guys what the hell was that?" Emily said.

"I don't know" Spence said.

"Aria, whats happening?" Caleb said getting worried.

"We.. we just... we just heard a scream, I think it was Hanna's" I replied.

"What?!" Caleb shouted.

"We'll be there as soon as we can, call us if anything happens" Toby said.

"Okay, bye" I said then hanging up.

* * *

Hanna's POV

"Noel please don't do this" I say crying as he held the gun to my temple.

"I told you, I don't have to hurt you if you if you shut up and do what your told, okay?" He said harshly.

I slowly nodded squeezing my eyes shut letting tears run down my cheeks as I started getting undressed, following the order i had refused to do before he put a gun to my head.

"See, not so hard is it.." He said smirking at me in my matching red underwear.

An hour went by of him seducing me and shouting at me because i wasn't into it or enjoying it enough.

"I have to be somewhere to sort some things out but i'll be back in about 20 minutes" He said getting changed as i was still in bed.

"Okay" I whispered.

I tightened the sheet around my naked body as he walked over to me.

"Bye babe" He said before leaving a long kiss on my lips as I cringed into it.

He grabbed his jacket and locked the bedroom door as he left.

As soon as I heard the front door shut i jumped out if bed and i got changed. Noel had left earlier for about 2 and a half hours so i had assumed that he went to Rosewood cause its about an hour there and back. He kept on telling me when he first took me here that soon i wouldn't be alone so i thought that meant that he was gonna get the girls too. Whether the girls were there or not i was gonna find my phone which he took off me and get the hell out of here.

There was a fireplace in the room and next to it there was an iron tool set so i grabbed one and tried to break the handle. It eventually broke off so i walked out and went looking in all the rooms to see if the girls were in there.

"Emily! Spencer, Aria?" I shouted.

There was no reply so i gave up hope that they were here.

"Hanna!, Hanna!" I heard someone call from downstairs

I rushed downstairs and heard the voice calling from room at the end of the hall so i went to the kitchen and grabbed all 4 keys that were hanging up and tried each of them on the door.

The door finally opened and i rushed to the girls, hugging them.

"Are you guys okay!?"

"Were fine, how are you, are you okay? We heard a scream earlier was that you?" Aria said.

"Yeah it was actually" I replied.

"Why what happened" Spencer said.

"He held a gun to my head because i refused to have sex with him" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh my god thats awful!" Emily said.

"Noel took my phone that time when Caleb called me and put it in one of the rooms, so if we find it we can ask the guys to pick us u-"

"Theres no need" Spencer interrupted. "Aria called Ezra about an hour ago, there on there way but it might take them a while to find the cabin."

"Oh thats good"

"Wheres Noel?" Aria said.

"He said he had to meet someone too sort some things out but he'll be back in about 10-15 minutes." I replied. "Shall we try get out?"

"i watched him leave through the window, he nailed a board in front of the door, we have no chance" Emily said annoyed.

"I'll call the guys see where they are" Aria said.

"Kay but we have to be quick" I said.

"Aria is everything okay?" Ezra said.

"Yeah were fine, Hanna's here with us and Noels gone out but he'll be here in like 10 minutes"

"Well were in Ravenswood but we haven't found a cabin"

"The cabins behind the cafe" Hanna said.

"We'll be there soon" He said then hanging up.

"How did you know where we were? Did Noel not knock you out when he got to Lucas'?" Spencer said.

"No i was conscious" I said laughing.

"Oh shit his cars here!" Emily said pointing to the window.

"Don't worry he has to take down the board he nailed to the door so we have a few minutes."Aria said.

"I better go but i won't lock this door so you can open the front door when the guys get here" I say.

"Han be careful"

"I will" I say shutting the door.

I put the keys back in the kitchen and sprinted upstairs. I put the door handle back on but it obviously was still broken but i made it look like it wasn't. I took off my clothes again but leaving my bra and pants on and got back in bed and pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't suspect anything.

I heard him coming up the stairs and my heart started racing.

"Hey beautiful" He said walking in.

"Hi" I said pretending to wake up.

He started kissing me and unbuttoning his shirt so i knew what was coming and I just hoped that the guys would be here soon.

* * *

Caleb's POV

"There's the cabin" Ezra said pointing to it as Toby parked outside.

"Wait Arias calling me" I say answering it.

"Caleb we can see your car through the window but don't come bashing down the door, you gave to be really quiet." Aria says.

"Why?"

"Because he's gotta gun and he might hurt you or Hanna, so you need to barge in on him once your in the house."

"Okay" I said hanging up.

We walked quietly up to the cabin and waited for the girls to open the door.

"Are you guys okay?" We said hugging them.

Once we talked and understood the situation Toby, Ezra and I walked upstairs.

* * *

Hanna's POV

Noel was kissing me in the sheets but luckily he had only taken off his shirt, so we weren't exactly _doing_ it yet.

The door suddenly swung open and made us both jump but to my luck it was the guys.

"Get the fuck off of her" Caleb shouted walking towards Noel with his fists squeezed tight.

Noel quickly grabbed his gun from the nightstand, stood up and pointed it to Caleb.

"Back off!" Noel shouted causing Caleb to slowly walk back.

Noel pulled me up out of bed squeezing my arm and put the gun on my temple making tears rush down my cheeks.  
I felt quite awkward standing there crying, only in my bra and pants but all i could really think about was staying alive.

"Look, I'll do whatever you want but just don't hurt her. What do you want, mon-" Caleb said before Noel cut him off.

"I don't want anything from you! You can take the others, i only took them so they wouldn't come searching for Hanna but I only want her" He said moving his gaze to me.

"Noel please don't do this." I said crying. "If you just let us go, we won't tell the police... or tell anyone, we can just forget the whole thing!"

"Thats not gonna happen. Holbrook and I were working together, before you guys got him arrested. He was an idiot, I told him to bring you here as soon as you woke up but he was so angry about Charlotte that he had to have you then and there... But obviously it didn't work" He replied.  
"If you guys don't go in a second i swear to god i'll kill her" Noel continued.

"Your such an asshole!" i shouted then kneeing him in the balls causing him to drop the gun.

I quickly picked it up and pointed it towards him. He stood up straight and put his hands in the air.

"Baby, Look... Don't do something you'll regret" He said putting his hands round my waist.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped.

He backed away again.

"If you want me so much then why are you willing to kill me?" I say crying.

He suddenly turned angry and put his fist up to punch me but I ducked and without thinking i shot him.  
I watched him fall to the ground and i eventually sunk down to my knees with my hand over my mouth not sure what i had actually just done, and now i was hysterical.

"Hanna..." Caleb said hugging me.

"You did what you had to do Han." Toby said. "If you didn't, he would have hurt you or worse"

The girls came rushing up after they heard the gunshot and hugged me.

"Han, its okay it was self defense you were-" Emily said before i cut her off.

"Can we just please leave, i... i just can't be hear anymore" I saw wiping the tears away.

"Sure.. sure lets get your clothes and go" Caleb said.

* * *

We all went back to Lucas' but it was weird... everyone was treating me like i was made of glass.

"Guys... what exactly did Noel do to you?" Toby said sipping his tea.

"He didn't do anything to us, just Hanna. All he did to us was knock us out and drive us there and lock us in a room" Emily said.

"What did he do to you Hanna?" Toby said again.

"Well, he came here in the night while we were sleeping and put a gag around my mouth so i couldn't scream or anything and then we drove to Ravenswood. When you guys rang me I was in the bathroom but he heard me on the phone and broke down the door and hid my phone somewhere in the cabin. He left earlier this morning to get the girls and then left later to meet someone so i went downstairs to see the girls and then you guys showed up" I explained.

"Did he hurt you?" Caleb said.

"He..He did.. hit me, quite a lot. And he threatened me with the gun once and... made me have sex with him twice" I said not making eye contact with anyone.

"He's such a dick" Aria said.

Aria stayed at Ezra's that night and Toby went home and so did Spencer but Emily and Caleb stayed over.

* * *

 ** _3 weeks later..._**

"Guys what the hell am I gonna do!?" I shouted.

"Han you have to tell Caleb your pregnant" Aria said.

"You don't understand, it might not be his" I replied.

"What do you mean? Did you cheat on him!?" Spencer said.

"No! No of course not"

"Then what?" Emily said confused.

"I slept with Noel in ravenswood just a few days before i slept with Caleb and neither one did i use protection"

"Oh my god Han! How could you forget!" Aria said.

"I couldn't exactly ask Noel, i could barely even breathe, and with Caleb... we did use protection the first time but we were _really_ drunk, i don't know how many times we did it that night..."

"You need to take a test to see who the father is" Em said.

"I know..."

* * *

"Here it goes" I say opening the envelope which was going to decide my future.

"Han, whoever the father is, know that were here for you" Spence said.

"Thanks guys"

I opened the letter and we each read what it said.

"Oh my god.." I said.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry that this was late, i said i would do it yesterday but i wanted to make it longer. Hope you liked this one! Comment who you think the daddy is! Lots of Love xxx**


End file.
